beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Mars ED:D
Imperial Mars ED:D is a Balance-type Beyblade belonging to Hunterm1998. This bey doesn't battle anymore.Was severely damaged. Face Bolt: Mars The Face Bolt depicts "Mars". In Roman mythology, Mars was the Roman God of War. The design features a yellow helmet-like design with glowing white eyes and blades on a red background whilst on a black Face Bolt. Much like Variares D:D. Energy Ring: Mars The Mars Energy Ring allows its weight to maintain balance and keep it's steal wall defense. It is relativley thin but allows the enemy's attack to be more redirective to whatever it's blader chooses. This allows several choices for defensive menuevers. The Energy Ring's colour is a sleek black. Fusion Wheel: Imperial The Imperial Fusion Wheel is a complete sliver metal frame that depicted with anchient roman artwork. The frame is designed for solid defense and is said to be immovable in it's defensive mode. The counter mode lifts the metal frame and exposes the rubber underneath. Absorb mode allow the bey to refill its energy supply by absorbing the hits of it's oppoenents attack, the shock allows the core to move and refill the spin tracks energy. 4D Preformance Tip: Eternal Delta: Defense Eternal Delta Defense is an interchangable 4D Performance Tip unique to Imperial Mars. ED:D features three spinning "wings" which rotate arond the track freely. The wings which rotate are hindered without the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the bey and the body of the Track, in turn resulting in less significant damage absorption.It can change between three different modes which change how it performs: "Semi-Flat" for Attack, "Wide Defense" for Defense, and "Eternal Ball Sharp" for Stamina. The Tip can be simpily changed, while in battle, if in the air it will change on command or while it is not in battle, u can change it by pulling out the tip and spinning it to a different one and lock it in place. It is black in colour. The ability to have all these tips in one bottom, helps you in a battle, as you can switch the tip for the purpose between rounds. Statistics: Imperial Mars ED:D *Imperial Mars ED:D ATK Abilities: *'Elemental Counter':'' (Counter Mode)'' While in its counter mode, the "wings" on the metal wheel will be able to cut through elements;such as fire or water. Usage: 5 Times Stamina Abilities: *'EBS Regeneration': (EBS tip) While in the EBS tip, it can regenergate it stamina. Usage: 5 Times DEF Abilities: *'Rubber Redirection': (Absorb Mode) The rubber on the ED:D redirects anything givin to it. Usage: 5 Times *'Terra Shield': (Counter Mode) This move is to reduce the effect of a special move's power. Imerial Mars will over shadow the beyblade while holding a shield. Usage: 3 Times Balance Abilities: *'Midair Mode Change (MMC)': If Imperial Mars in the ar,result of battle or command, it is able to change the 4D preformance tip from EBS to SF or to WD. Usage: 7 Times ''Special Attack: *'Lumino Saber': ''(Counter/Absorb Mode) abosrbs all of the currently produced energy from the opposing bey on impact, reducing attack and stamina. Category:Beyblades Category:RPG Registered Category:RPB Registered